


CONFÍA EN MÍ

by Dayis_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayis_chan/pseuds/Dayis_chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 16 años, en estos momentos se arrepiente de haber asistido a la cita con su padre, y quien no si al parecer en menos de media hora no solo había conseguido pareja, sino que ya esta comprometido con él.-Padre, no me digas que...- -TE CASARÁS CON UNO DE ELLOS -"esto se ve interesante"Esta es la historia de como un par de chicos encuentran el amor en una extraña situación y en las que se verán envueltos por haber aceptado participar en ello.-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberme apurado a venir-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos son de nuestro amado Kishimoto, solo los tomé prestados para hacer esta loca historia salida de mi linda y alocada mente XD  
> espero les guste :3

-MALDICIÓN, llego tarde!!!!- un chico rubio de no más de 16 años, con ojos azules de un color tan profundo que podrías perderte en ellos, con largas pestañas y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, exclamó agitado y exhausto, no es que estuviera corriendo, de hecho venía en su motocicleta, a la cual quería mucho, tanto como comer ramen y eso ya era decir demasiado pues si por el fuera sería lo único que comería durante toda su vida, su moto era de un color entre azul marino y negro, con ligeros toques de naranja, se dirigía casi a toda velocidad hacia su casa pues Kurama lo había citado a las 8 en punto y ya eran pasada las 9.

-Es seguro que esta vez si me mata- murmuró entre dientes el pequeño doncel mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del despacho de su padre.

¿Que si estaba asustado? por supuesto que no estaba asustado, ni mucho menos, ESTABA ATERRADO, nadie mejor que él y la gente que trabaja para su padre sabían cómo se ponía ante estas situaciones, la última vez que paso algo así.... solo.... digamos que no fue bonito, de hecho cuando preguntó que fue de él le dijeron que era clasificado y bueno, la decisión más sensata fue dejarlo por la paz, así que no siguió insistiendo.

-Joven amo, llega usted- no lo dejó terminar pues ya sabía lo que le iba a decir y en estos momentos no quería oírlo.

-lo se Iruka, no tienes que decírmelo, sé muy bien que llego tarde y que no salgo vivo de esta- decir eso en voz alta no mejoró mucho las cosas pero le ayudó un poco a calmarse- AAAAAHHHH que voy a hacer, moriré joven, guapo, sin haber amado y soltero- exclamo algo desolado el joven rubio.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Iruka confundido - yo solo iba a decirle que si no se apuraba a cambiarse se le haría tarde para la reunión con su padre-.

-ah era eso descuida- paso un momento y luego reaccionó- QUEEEE!!!! COMO QUE SE ME HARÁ TARDE, PUES ¿QUE HORA ES?- preguntó el rubio a su mentor.

-Son las 9:30, y si no se apura a bañarse y cambiarse su padre se pondrá furioso y bueno, usted recuerda lo de la última vez así que apúrese, ya está listo su baño- dijo el joven doncel de no más de 23 años casi empujándolo hacia su habitación.

-Espera, COMO QUE SI NO ME APURO!! YA SE ME HIZO TARDE- exclamó siendo introducido al baño y comenzando a despojarse de sus ropas- POR QUE TE RÍES, esto es serio- dijo haciendo un ligero puchero haciéndolo ver adorable y violable... sobre todo violable.

-¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que su padre le ha engañado?- preguntó tratando de esconder su risa, cosa que no logró hacer muy bien que digamos.

-Estas queriendo decir que- guardó un momento de silencio mientras cambiaba su expresión de enfuruñado a pensativo y luego a enfadado- ESE MALDITO PADRE DE MIERDA ME HA ENGAÑADO!!!- explotó el pequeño doncel.

-Tranquilo- dijo Iruka temiendo que su joven amo cometiera una locura- míralo por el lado positivo, así ya no tendrás que sufrir por llegar tarde- al terminar de decir esto el joven se calmó y decidió dejarlo así, apurándose a bañar y cambiarse para no demorarse he ir con su padre.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

-Parece que mi plan funcionó Iruka, - dijo sonriente Kurama en tono triunfal, mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de Iruka y una mirada fulminante por parte del joven hacia ambos.

-Así que sabías de esto- le recriminó en voz baja a Iruka.

-Lo siento joven amo, pero su padre dijo que si no hacia esto nunca llegaría a tiempo, y mire que yo le había dicho que citarlo dos horas antes era demasiado, pero tal parece que me equivoqué- le susurró el joven mayordomo mientras él resignado se dirigía a presentarse a las visitas, las cuales se fijó que tenía desde que llegó al salón.

-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki- hizo un gesto de cortesía, pues no por nada fue bien educado por su padre, hacia la familia, si familia, pues eran dos jóvenes, un señor y una señora, de los cuales tres tenían anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo así que suponía estaban casados.

-Oh mucho gusto joven, mi nombre es Fukaku Uchiha, ella es mi esposa Mikoto, y mis dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke- respondió algo animado el señor Uchiha a Naruto, quien le respondió con una sonrisa y al sentarse se dio cuenta que el menor de los Uchiha no dejaba de mirarlo, lo cual hizo que se sintiera algo nervioso, pero lo supo disimular muy bien.

-Bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado es hora de hablar sobre la razón por la cual estamos aquí- dijo Kurama serio, captando la atención de todos, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera alerta, pues cuando su papá se ponía así es que era algo importante.

-Naruto, es sobre lo que ya te había comentado hace una semana- dijo hacia su hijo, a lo cual él lo miró algo confuso pero recuperando rápidamente se semblante tranquilo y despreocupado, aunque por dentro estuviera gritando- ya se ha decidido, y para poner fin a las posibles amenazas decidimos unirnos con los Uchiha, encontramos muchos candidatos pero ellos fueron la mejor opción.

-¿QUÉ? PERO, eso es, yo- el joven doncel estaba sin habla.

Su padre ya le había comentado que habían recibido amenazas por parte de sus rivales y enemigos. Si enemigos, pues además de ser una de las mejores empresas de música, eran muy conocidos por los bajos mundos, pues ellos mataban gente, no por dinero ni diversión, ellos eran muy selectivos al aceptar algún trabajo, desde matar a alguien hasta protegerlo.

Él ya había escuchado hablar sobre los Uchiha, eran igual que ellos, y si les traicionabas lo pagabas muy caro, haciéndote desear la muerte a lo que ellos te harían, y como lo sabía, pues.... Una vez mientras caminaba por la casa escuchó a su padre hablar sobre con quien nunca se metería y ahí aparecieron ellos y bueno, de ahí se fue pues tenía habre y quería comer ramen.

Pero volviendo al tema, su padre le había dicho sobre las amenazas y que algunas hablaban sobre secuestrarlo a él y violarlo, grabarlo y mandarle el video entre otras cosas no muy lindas, por lo que dijo que buscaría una solución y que en cuanto tomara una decisión se lo informaría.

-Padre, no me digas que...- dijo algo dudoso de su conclusión - CONTRATASTE A LOS UCHIHAS PARA MATAR A TODOS ELLOS - dijo muy serio haciendo que su padre le diera un zape en la cabeza.

-CLARO QUE NO!! PARA ESO YO HUBIERA SIDO SUFICIENTE- dijo algo molesto y tratando de no gritar demasiado- TE CASARÁS CON UNO DE ELLOS -

-Aaaaaa.... QUEEEE!!!!!- exclamó el joven rubio ahora ya no tan soltero que digamos, mientras que un azabache lo seguía mirando pensando en que ese joven era algo interesante y alegrándose de que pronto sería suyo.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°) esto será cuando cambie de narrador, por ejemplo:  
> -¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-- exclamé sacudiendo sus hombros.  
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
> \--¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-- exclamó sacudiendo mis hombros.

No podía creerlo, esto no estaba pasando, no definitivamente esto no estaba pasando... SE HABÍA TERMINADO MI RAMEN FAVORITO!!!, en definitiva hoy no era mi día. Primero mi padre cree que soy tan impuntual que me cita dos horas antes SÓLO PARA LLEGAR A TIEMPO, digo se que la última vez llegue cuando todos ya estaban borrachos y cantando cosas sin sentido a mi fiesta de graduación, pero digo... que tan tarde es llegar 3 horas y media después, A TODO EL MUNDO LE PASA no??

Pero eso no es todo, resulta que Iruka era su cómplice, haaa pero bueno, AH cierto y que me casare con el Uchiha....

DIOS MIO ME VOY A CASAR!!!., ¿cómo habían dicho que se llamaba? ah si Sasuke, en serio, se ve que es de esos que se creen mejor que todos y que todo lo pueden solo porque tiene una cara bonita, y no solo su cara, se ve que su cuerpo esta bien... QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO, no en definitiva me afectó mucho no tener mi ramen, solo espero que Iruka no tarde mucho.

-Que estas haciendo- hablando del rey de roma.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- si eso, hay que ser serios y mostrar que no se consigue todo solo por el aspecto- además ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar allá adentro?-

-Seras dobe, me aburrí porque están viendo lo de los beneficios de la unión y eso, así que mejor me salí, por cierto te ves bien vestido así- dijo eso último acercándose, demasiado para mi gusto - ya quiero verte sin eso puesto- me susurró en el oído a lo cual me alejé algo sonrojado.

-N-NO DIGAS ESO TEME- que se cree, que solo por que nos emparejaron,  tiene una cara bonita y un cuerpo que... CONCÉNTRATE... en que estaba, ah si, ¿lo voy a dejar que me trate como quiera? pues no, a otras personas podrá hacer eso pero a mi no.

-Naruto~ traje tu ramen- afortunadamente llegó Iruka, pues Sasuke ya había comenzado a acercarse de nuevo-compré bastante para después, ah y... lo siento yo, no quería interrumpir.

-N-no es lo que crees- dije soltando el agarre de Sasuke y corriendo al lado de Iruka- mejor comienza a preparar mi ramen siii~~ es que y a tengo mucha hambre- dije haciendo un puchero, el cual deshice al sentir una mirada sobre mi.

-Está bien, pero yo les hablo, al parecer sus padres los buscan- nos informó a lo que nos dirigimos hacia el despacho

-Oh! aquí estan- dijo mi padre al lado del señor y la señora Uchiha- los tres estuvimos hablando y nos pareció que lo mejor sería que se conocieran un poco y convivieran más antes de casarse- valla ¿no podría ser mejor no casarnos y ya?, pero bueno es su decisión y si con esto no le causo más problemas por mi está bien.

-Como sea, por mi está bien- se adelantó en contestar Sasuke, aunque la verdad creí que se iba a negar.... 

-¿Y tu Naruto?-

-Si es lo que quieren- antes de poder decir otra cosa Mikoto-san se adelantó a todos.

-GENIAL, espero que pronto se lleven bien, ya quiero ver a mis nietos- QUE!! ¿NIETOS? esta mujer está loca!!, me acabo de enterar que me voy a casar, no hay ramen, mi prometido es un pervertido el cual se me quería tirar encima hace apenas unos minutos y YA LE ESTÁ DANDO IDEAS- por ahora no claro esta, pero si mas adelante- dijo sintiendo las miradas de mi padre y la mía, que más que nada estaba muy sonrojado- Naruto-kun ¿podrías acompañarme un rato?-

Haa espero no me diga algo como que si ocurre un accidente y nos adelantamos igual estaría feliz porque, bueno no es muy cómodo que digamos hablar de eso.

-Dígame Mikoto-san- le dije cuando salimos al jardín- de que quería hablar-

-Primero, no me tomes a mal el comentario de hace rato querido, es solo que me emocioné un poco, no había visto a Sasuke tan interesado en alguien y estoy muy feliz de que sea alguien tan lindo y educado como tu- ¿enserio? valla… eso si no me lo esperaba

-No se preocupe Mikoto-san- dije algo rojo por el cumplido- yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo por llevarme bien con su hijo, por cierto, ya no vi a Itachi-san-

-Ah si, el se disculpa pero al parecer tuvo que encargarse de algo, ya sabes como es esto- sí que lo se Mikoto-san créame lo sé.

-Entiendo, espero no halla sido algo grave-

-No te preocupes, seguro estará bien- me dijo a lo cual le respondí sonriendo.

 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

 

Ese dobe, se logró escapar cuando estaba apunto de robarle un beso, y algo mas...

  -Oh! aquí estan- dijo el padre de mi lindo zorrito, si porque es MIO desde que lo vi ese día.... bueno regresando al tema, nos dijo Kurama-san al lado de mis padres- los tres estuvimos hablando y nos pareció que lo mejor sería que se conocieran un poco y convivieran más antes de casarse-  eso me parece bien, así podre tener más tiempo a mi dobe.

-Como sea, por mi está bien- trate de sonar calmado pero enserio estaba feliz, ¿POR QUE ESTOY TAN FELIZ? ah ya se, lo quiero.

-¿y tu naruto?- 

-si es lo que quieren- GENIAL!! espero y ya no hallan más interrupciones a la otra que quiera besarle.

  -GENIAL, espero que pronto se lleven bien, ya quiero ver a mis nietos- ESO MADRE TU SI SABES, snif* sabía que me entenderías - por ahora no claro esta, pero si mas adelante- valla creo que el padre de Naruto, aunque halla sugerido esto, cela un poco a su hijo... dios SE VE TAN VIOLABLE CON ESE SONROJO, y luego me preguntan ¿por qué lo acorralé en la cocina? el solo imaginarlo desnudo abajo de mi todo sonrojado yo asjhgljgajsh mejor no sigo o tendré un  _problemita_  aparte de un sangrado nasal- Naruto-kun ¿podrías acompañarme un rato?- bueno espero no se tarden mucho, ya quiero quedar con el dobe para ir a algún lado y poder vio.. cof* conocerlo mas, si eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por si no lo notaron, esto: (~~~~~~~~~~) significa saltos en el tiempo (o porque me dio flojera escribir cada detallito, así que pongan atención a los detalles que sí pongo).


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

-Haaaa, como odio los lunes- por si no lo sabían es el único día de la semana en el que siento las desveladas por tanto leer y ver anime, en sí ese no es el problema, sino todos los días sería los mismo, el problema es que los domingos por la noche hay una partida online entre usuarios, donde tratamos de obtener nuevos logros y hazañas, y bueno para rematar es el ÚNICO DÍA que entro a las 7, así que en total duermo.... nada.

Cursamos el segundo año de preparatoria, si el segundo, pues no por ser el sucesor de Kurama voy a estar de vago si estudiar ni nada eso nunca, es como siempre digo , si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien, sino no lo hagas.

-Deja de quejarte dobe- si, es Sasuke, que ¿por qué vamos juntos a la escuela? es por la MARAVILLOSA idea de Mikoto (noten el sarcasmo), pues según ella así conviviremos más, IMAGÍNENSE, Sasuke va a asistir mi escuela- bien te había dicho Kurama-san que no te desvelaras tanto...- bla bla bla, en serio que es ¿MI MADRE? pero bueno, si por mi fuera me hubiera quedado dormido hasta más tarde.... pero mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que me levantara así que eso hice, de solo pensar en lo que el pervertido que tengo al lado me hubiera hecho me da escalofríos.

-Si si como sea, no era necesario que tu me levantaras, bien podría haber llegado tade- y es que cuando me levanté vi que estaba sobre mi y me había jalado la cobija, cerca, demasiado cerca de mi cara- ¿sigues enojado porque te lancé al piso?-

-Aún no se por que reaccionaste así, solo quería ayudar a cambiarte- si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso.

-¿Y de paso violarme no?-

-CLARO!! ¿por qué no?- dijo haciendo cara de inocente, este tipo en serio quiere sacarme de quicio.

-Como sea mejor apúrate a manejar sino me habré levantado temprano por nada-

 -NARUTOOOO~~~- rayos, ¿no podía dejarme en paz al menos un día?- no me ignores, que cruel eres- dijo pegándose demasiado a mi y haciendo que a cierta personita lo rodeara un aura amenazadora la cual no prometía nada bueno.

-Suéltame Sai, sino llegaremos tarde a clase- el es Sai mi amigo y acosador personal, también quiere violarme, pero es un amigo a fin de cuentas.

- ** _oye tu, suéltalo si no quieres morir_** \- antes de que Sai respondiera cualquier cosa y comenzara la tercera guerra mundial me solté y comencé a jalar a Sasuke.

-Mejor entremos a clase o el profesor nos regañará- "aunque de hecho el es quien siempre llega tarde" dije para mis adentros ya algo cansado.

-Pero Naruto, dijo mi madre que primero fuéramos con el director, que nuestros padres estarían esperando y- ¿QUÉ!!?? no lo dejé terminar de hablar, en ese momento ya no íbamos apurados, yo iba casi volando mientras arrastraba a Sasuke a la dirección.

-POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES TEME- le grité mientras nos aproximamos a la puerta de la dirección- lamentamos llegar tarde- dijimos jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Te lo dije-

-jajajaja tenías razón-

¿He? por qué mi padre se esta riendo acaso... -NO ME TOMES EL PELO MALDITO PADRE SINVERGÜENZA- le grité cuando me di cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-JAJAJAJAJA- estallaron en carcajadas no solo mi padre y Fugaku-san, sino tambíen ero-senil, Sakuke y yo no hicimos más que mirarlos mal.

-Entonces que quieren, hablen de una ves- dijo al final Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-Les vamos a dar indicaciones sobre su nuevo horario y demás- dijo por fin mi padre cuando logró calmarse- ambos estarán en la clase A y- lo interrumpí algo sorprendido.

-Pero si yo y atengo mi horario y ya escogí mi extracurricular- no me digan que planean meterme en todo con Sasuke.

-Eso lo sabemos, y creemos que no es justo modificar tu horario a estas alturas, pero Sasuke estará en tu clase-NOOOOO, y yo que creí que solo tendría que soportar a un pervertido durante el receso y al salir de clases. Ahora serán dos.... en definitiva debí haber hecho algo muy malo en mi otra vida.

-¿Podría escoger yo mi extracurricular?- valla, hasta que dice algo sensato.

-Está bien..-y de ahí comenzaron a decir que Sasuke y yo viviríamos en un departamento y que en el transcurso del día mandarían nuestro equipaje, DIOS ¿TANTO LES URGE QUE NOS VALLAMOS?, snif* y yo que pensé que mi papá aún no quería que dejara de ser virgen-  ** _pero si le haces algo malo a Naruto me la pagarás Sasuke_** \- sabía que no debía perder las esperanzas.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que los muchachos se vallan a clase - dijo ero-senil quien me guiñó un ojo al salir a lo cual me sonrojé, pues nos tocaba planificación familiar.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

\- Muy bien todos guarden silencio, el es Sasuke Uchiha y a partir de hoy estará en esta clase, por favor presentate- dijo Kakashi-sensei dando pase a Sasuke mientras yo me sentaba en mi lugar al final de la fila y escuché muchos murmullos y muchos KYAA QUE LINDO, JA jódanse el es mio y.... que rayos..

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, vengo de aquí de Tokyo- dijo como si nada, pero luego volteó a verme, o no, esto no va a ser bueno- y si alguien llega a acercarse de más a MI NARUTO no verán la luz del día- dijo muy serio a lo que se hizo más bullicio y, si no todos, la mayoría volteó a verme, desviando yo la mirada rojo a más no poder.

-Silencio todos, bueno Sasuke-kun siéntate..- Kakashi ya no siguió hablando pues Sasuke ya venia directo hacia mi y se sentó detrás.

-Espero cuides bien de mi dobe- dijo en mi oido, haciendo que me pusiera más rojo que antes y se oyera más ruido.

-Este será un largo día- suspire tratando de prestar atención a la pizarra.

Sabía que no me convenía tener a mi padrino de director, cuando lo supe me dio mala espina y ya veo por que era. Ahora en serío creo que estos hombres son fundashisy Mikoto-san una fujoshi y solo quieren ver al mundo arder.


End file.
